


Right in the Money Maker

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dolph is insensitive and clueless sometimes, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mention of past Nikki/Ziggler, Mentions of past MarMiz, Miz is just a cinnamon roll, Secret relationship (but only to an extent), i don't know what their couple name was lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple but emotional heel/face promo suddenly gets too personal.Maybe Dolph needs to listen to his friends and watch his mouth.





	Right in the Money Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic called "The Money Maker" and I just couldn't help but think of The Miz (even though the fic wasn't WWE related at all) so this just kind of happened.
> 
> Also slightly inspired by that amazing promo Ziggler/Miz had when Dolph put his career on the line for one last chance at the title. That whole thing gave me GOOSEBUMPS.
> 
> Gosh I love these two Xx 
> 
> Now for the disclaimer. Obviously I know nothing of their actual lives or friends. I do not claim to own WWE, The Miz, Ziggler, etc. The story is 100% made up.
> 
> (I find it funny people use disclaimers on here, but whatevs)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Everything was going just fine....at first.

Dolph was facing off with his best friend, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, in the middle of the squared circle once again. This time around, they were older and more seasoned in both the ring and on the mic, making for more impressive matches and promos (not that their past ones were bad by any standard). Mike was smirking from the stage (as per usual), though this time around Maryse was by his side, lips twisted into what was probably supposed to be a sexy smirk. Dolph was center stage in the middle of the ring, brain running at a million miles per hour. 

The noise of the crowd could be a bit distracting.

Unlike most of the new guys in WWE, neither Mike nor Dolph were forced to recite scripted promos writers with half a brain handed them two minutes before their segment. They were old school, meaning they could go out with a general idea of how Vince and the team wanted the storyline to go and just do it. Dolph allowed the crowd to carry on for a little bit as he gathered the desperation he needed to deliver this promo. 

The gleam of the stage lights on the gold of the Intercontinental Belt he was supposed to be chasing after only distracted him more. He could see Mike's face soften just the slightest, something only someone close to him would notice really, which told Dolph he was taking too long to come up with something. Maryse remained unaware apparently (or maybe she had noticed and was trying to distract everyone), taunting the crowd and rolling her eyes as chants of "Miz is Awful" broke out.

Finally, something he could work with.

The storyline was supposed to be Dolph giving every last thing he could to finally obtain the prize. He needed to be desperate, emotional, and above all, he needed to prove to everyone he deserved the leather across his shoulder. It was a great angle, especially considering the current Intercontinental Champion was someone Dolph knew very well and could count on to pull raw emotions out he'd never be able to manufacture. 

Mike was king of the, well, mic.

Dolph looked around, schooling his features into a somber look, before slowly raising the microphone to his mouth. Mike's brow twitched, the confident and obnoxious look back on his face. They were back on track.

"Do you hear that Miz?" He said softly, preparing to build up to the screaming he was known for. "Do you hear the cries of the outraged? People, like me, who are tired of guys like you, guys who are all flash and no substance, running them into the ground. Tired of guys like you getting everything you want just because you can smile for a camera. We are sick of being the underdogs!" Cheers erupted as he shouted the last line. His heart was thudding in his ear, blood mixed with adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He could feel the emotion and energy flow through him, powering him into his next bit. Mike's smirk deepened.

"They understand the passion and desire running through my veins because they feel it too. They see guys like you achieve THEIR dreams with barely a sweat and with such little care. Do you even care about that title you're parading around red carpets? Do you lay awake at night, ideas flashing through your brain at lightning speed, thinking of ways to make sure that title is the most prestigious belt in WWE? Do you?!" He paused, waiting to see if Mike will interject.

He does, of course. When did Mike NOT take an opportunity to speak down to someone?

"That was beautiful Dolph. Really quite moving. You have all these losers eating out of the palm of your hand....you even almost had ME fooled. Except....except I can see, even from waaaay over here, that you don't really believe what you're saying. You don't really think you're more deserving of opportunities, opportunities that you've wasted again and again and again, on the Blue Brand. In fact, and I might be jumping to conclusions here, I'd say you're less confident in yourself than even your pathetic 'fans' are. You whine and complain and LOSE over and over, and that's what I see behind the bravado and screaming: a man who is losing faith in himself to perform to the standard he held himself to for years and years." Mike started walking towards the ring, Dolph letting those words wash over him and trying to come up with something to trip Mike up.

One of his favorite games to play was 'Try to Take Mike Off Guard on the Mic'. He rarely ever succeeded since Mike was a freaking master with words, hyper focused on putting on a great show. Still, Dolph tried.

"Dolph, as an old friend of yours and a long time adversary, I'm going to give you some advice: it's time to hang up the boots. Chase that comedy dream of yours maybe, or write a book about being a long time loser....just give up the wrestling. It's over! I've proved again and again I'm better than you; that I deserve this belt!" Dolph pressed his lips together tightly, words stinging a little as they bounced off of him. Mike always knew how to press someone's buttons, and it was especially true if he knew the person well. He never doubted himself of course, and Mike knew that better than anyone, but the little barbs about his failures was always a sore spot.

Dolph knew how the company worked, but that didn't mean he liked it.

After the crowd's boos died down, Dolph let a small laugh huff out of his lungs before he connected his gaze with the crystal blue ones of one of the most amazing people he ever had the pleasure of getting to know. He felt the confidence rolling off Mike roll through his body and decided to throw caution to the wind.

That's when it got ugly.

See, Mike was an over-confident asshole 98% of the time. He was one of those guys who just knew he was that good, even if he wasn't in reality. But he was still human, which meant he had insecurities in his abilities, in his relationships, and even in his physical appearance. Fans picked on him constantly on Twitter about his looks or athleticism, and Dolph saw how much it bothered him sometimes. 

How Mike started going to the gym more and more; how he spent ridiculous amounts of money on cosmetic mouth surgery to make sure his teeth were absolutely perfect; how he trained endlessly to improve his in-ring work. He was so far from the kid who entered WWE all those years ago. Dolph loved, but also sort of despised, the changes that happened before his own eyes.

With all this in mind, Dolph started talking. Too late he realized he probably shouldn't share his personal information in front of all these people, especially since they really hated him, but he couldn't stop.

"You talk about comedy. Well, you wanna know what's funny, Miz? It's FUNNY how desperate you are for people to like you! You act like you don't care what these 'losers' think of you, but you post dozens of videos of you and Maryse working out together as if..." he paused, pretending to be thinking. He snuck a glance at Mike, who was much closer to the ring than before.

He looked pissed. Maryse too, though Dolph barely registered she was there. He was going too far this time, and he could stop. Turn it so it was about himself.

But he'd finally caught Mike off guard. He was winning this game he always played. And Dolph was not one to just drop something he was winning.

"...as if you're trying to prove you're an athlete. That you aren't this waste of space on the roster people on the forums and in the locker rooms say you are. I've known you a long time, man, and I've noticed things. The way the guys backstage give you the cold shoulder. How the women practically ran from you whenever you looked at them. It's a wonder Maryse even bothered." He looked to Maryse for a second. "Seriously, what do you see in him? Other than the fact he was champion and the top guy for a while." He paused, looking between the two for a few seconds before moving on with a shrug.

"How this whole Miz act is just covering up the insecure man beneath who knows he isn't good enough, will never be good enough, to be here with those of us who actually had to work to get to the top. We didn't have a reality show and lack of self-respect when it came to doing stupid things for a paycheck like you did! You're a man who is letting the words of people he pretends not to care about affect his life. And you know what? I feel bad for you!" Mike looked pretty angry, but Dolph wasn't feeling the guilt yet.

"Did you guys know your Intercontinental Champion, who claims to not care about anyone but himself and his wife, scrolls through Twitter and wrestling websites to see what everyone says about his wrestling? That he trains relentlessly with some of the best and yet still isn't good enough? You know what that makes you, Mike? That makes you a loser! And a hypocrite! You walked in here with no idea how to do anything but run your mouth. No one can stand you because you're all talk and no walk. Hey, Miz! Guess what? There's always Hollywood!" Mike was up on the apron now, eyes a stormy hue that gave Dolph serious pause. As he opened his mouth, probably to do something as stupid as apologize on live television, Mike halted him.

"SHUT UP! That's enough from you!" Dolph shrunk back a bit, playing it off by throwing his hands up and putting an 'I didn't mean to offend you, crybaby' look on his face. Mike was in the ring now, stomping up to Dolph with a fire in his eyes and a look so deadly Dolph was actually slightly concerned Mike might punch him for real.

He didn't. Instead, he continued, very softly speaking into the microphone.

"I may be someone people hate, someone they are jealous of, but at least I try to get better where I know I'm weak. What are you doing?" Dolph looked at his chucks for any answers. Thankfully, even angry as Mike was, he was professional always. He turned it back to the storyline.

"You're losing! Which is what you'll be doing this Sunday night!" He threw the microphone down, which made Dolph look up. He just barely caught the look that told him a forearm was coming before he was on the ground, Mike staring down at him angrily. Then he received a stiff kick to the side before Mike was walking away, music blaring through the stadium.

What the hell had he done?

***

"The hell was that?! You fucking asshole!" The second Dolph entered the backstage area, Mike was all over him, shouting in his face and stabbing his finger into Dolph's chest. Maryse walked right past them, not even shooting a look their way.

Mike wasn't her responsibility after all.

"Mike...." One second he was looking in those sky blue eyes and the next he was looking at a startled Tyler Breeze and there was a stinging pain coming from his left cheek.

Oh.

Cupping his cheek, eye watering a little from the force, he looked up to see Mike still fuming, body vibrating and his breathing going rapid. He looked nearly psychotic, which deeply terrified Dolph, despite knowing Mike wouldn't ever seriously hurt him. 

"That fucking hurt!" THAT seemed to get his attention. The wrestler blinked a few times before focusing back on the blonde, eyes widening dramatically before he stepped back, hands up.

"I-I'm SO sorry, man. I just, I was so ANGRY at what you said.....but that's no excuse." He closed his eyes briefly, to compose himself most likely, before casting a sad look at Dolph through his eye lashes. "I just need to know why you said those things? You of all people know how that gets to me and now you're throwing it up in my face?! You hurt me...." Well, now Dolph felt like a piece of shit. Mike looked genuinely hurt, arms crossed defensively over his broad chest, shoulders hunched like he wanted to disappear from view. He tried desperately to think of something to say, but as was always the case with Mike, he could only tell the truth.

"I- I honestly have no explanation. One second I was struggling to find something to say and the next I was just talking. I never meant to say those things." Mike wouldn't meet his eyes after that. After a minute of silence, he walked away, arms wrapped around his middle and shoulders hunched more than before. Everyone he passed looked between them, concern written all over their faces.

Except on Nikki Bella's.

"Hey Dolph, maybe you should take my advice from when we broke up and keep your stupid mouth shut! You see what you did to that man? Exactly what you did to me. We give you love and you just throw it back in our faces like it means nothing to you." She glared at him, as angry (and hurt) as the night she'd broken up with him all those years ago. Dolph scuffed his shoe on the ground, avoiding the cold brown eyes of his ex. She was right, of course, but it was a little too late for that.

"Nicole, what do I do? I don't want to lose him like I lost you." She huffed, slapping his arm roughly.

"You go to him and apologize. Get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness. Prove to him you're really sorry about what you said, and then make it up to him. Promise you won't say hurtful things like that again, even in the midst of a hot feud. He cares about you a lot, Ziggles, we all can see that. You don't want to lose him." Dolph nodded, picking at the waistband of his jean leggings before thanking her and briskly walking away.

He had a mission.

***

Mike had never been so.....upset. Broken. Hurt. Disappointed. Even the millions of times people had let him down in his life, had broken promises and stomped on his heart, he never really got upset. He just chalked it up to people being people and that's how they were. But this time, it was different.

About a year before, his relationship with Maryse absolutely crumbled. It was messy and ugly, everyone backstage taking sides and getting into fights over something they weren't even involved in. It still hurt every time they walked to the ring together, having to pretend everything was fine until WWE figured out what to do with her. 

When they had broken up, Mike had run away to the only person he felt could really comfort him-

Dolph.

What had started as the two of them playing video games and eating cold pizza from Dolph's fridge suddenly turned into something so much more. And it was awkward the next day, with Dolph standing in the kitchen in nothing but Mike's Cavs shirt from the day before and a pair of black boxer briefs, and Mike trying to think of excuses to explain away what happened the night before while they both sipped on some coffee. Even with his mind racing and guilt twisting his gut, Mike had still felt immense comfort standing there with his best friend. 

Even with the images of the night before spinning around his brain, or the way his skin prickled from the cool touch of the stainless steel refrigerator against his shirtless torso, he never felt the need to slip away when Dolph excused himself to the bathroom. Mike had just nodded silently, cleaned up their mugs, and put on Sports Center in the living room while he scrolled through Twitter and Instagram on the plush couch. He had been in no hurry to clean up the mess he left with Maryse at their mansion, instead opting to cuddle into the couch that smelled of sweet cologne and something a little fruity, soft tie dye blanket pulled up to his chin, and watch sports highlights with his best friend.

After that night, they hooked up a few more times on the road (when Mike was particularly lonely and Dolph came to comfort him) before Mike finally realized there was something there he was ignoring, shoving it into a secret chest in his heart the next morning in hopes it would just go away.

Needless to say, it never did.

He felt this fluttery sensation in his stomach when he watched Dolph on the television backstage. Suddenly there were sharp feelings of anger when anyone knocked him down too hard or served him a stiff punch to the jaw. When fangirls came up to him at meet and greets, all flustered and giggly, Mike wanted to break it up because some weird feeling of jealousy would take over and he'd be snappish towards everyone for the whole thing (which was just unprofessional and made him feel like a jerk).

He was acting exactly how he did when he first fell for Maryse, and he honestly couldn't believe it took him so long to see and figure out what was going on. Once he did, however, it was both a terrifying revelation and a huge feeling of relief. And after a long talk together over a meal Mike himself prepared, where Dolph couldn't wipe the fond look off his face while Mike stumbled over himself six times trying to get it just right, they made it official.

Just. Like. That.

Being who they were, Dolph figured it would be best to keep things between them platonic at work and then be themselves in private. It was a great idea on paper, but actually putting it into practice? That's where Mike failed. He just couldn't keep the looks off his face, or resist slapping his ass lightly when they passed each other. Maybe it should have been a sign, a red flag even, that Dolph was so good at pretending they were still just best friends at work. Maybe he was just too blind, even now, to see.

Eventually someone figured it out, spread the news around because the locker room was just high school all over, and then everyone was giving him knowing looks when Dolph did something in the ring that was impressive, or when he said something particularly funny and someone next to him would jab him in the ribs with a wink. It was weird at first, then it was nice to know people he called friends approved of them. 

Some even bragged that they "totally knew".

But that was over a year ago. And in Mike's experience, a lot can change in twelve months time. What Dolph did to him in the ring was just one thing at the end of a long list of other things he did: constantly make fun of his eating habits, nag him about letting his hair grow too long, embarrass him in front of the entire locker room by shouting some personal question at him, and forget things Mike had told him over and over. 

They were small things, sure, but over time they really show what kind of person you're with, and the stunt he pulled in the ring? That just proved Dolph was either a brain dead idiot, or a serious asshole who didn't care enough about Mike to think 'Gee, maybe this will hurt his feelings' or 'Perhaps I shouldn't tell the entire world how insecure my boyfriend is!'. He was afraid to consider either because, truth be told, he was in love with the man. He didn't want to have to leave behind the one person he always counted on.

But he damn well wasn't going to let him straight up humiliate him like that, no matter what was going on. Sure the best promos had truth to them, but that was too damn far. There were other things he could have said. Maybe even make fun of Maryse and his relationship, which still would have made him mad, but not embarrass him in that way.

So there he sat in his car, tears burning behind his eyes as he stared at his stupid lock screen and verbally muttered every vulgar thing he could at the blurry face on the phone. He wasn't sure how long he sat there glaring at that pearly white smile before he was startled by someone tapping on his glass. 

He really wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it was pouring down rain, probably too wrapped up in his self-loathing and disappointment, so he couldn't see who it was on the other side of the door at first. He clicked on the flashlight of his phone and shone it through the window, the person on the other side throwing their hand up against the bright light.

Of course. Of course it was Dolph on the other side of the window, rain soaking through his Kent State hoodie as he stood there, one arm wrapped around his body like he was trying to keep warm. And damn it he couldn't let the man stand out in the cold rain in the middle of the night. 

No matter how much of an ass he was to him, Mike was still stupidly in love with him. 

He signaled for Dolph to get in on the other side, trying not to think about how wet his clothes were and how they would soak his new car seats through. Then he'd be angry and upset.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Dolph finally sighed and turned towards Mike. Or at least, that's what it sounded like he was doing; Mike was busy staring out the windshield as the rain poured down from above. It was a little loud actually, which would probably make it hard to talk in the car where they were, but they were stuck there until the show fully ended; otherwise Vince would have a fit.

Besides, the thunderous tap tap tap of the fat drops on the roof of his shiny new jeep would force Dolph to speak loud and clear. When he was in trouble, or if he was going to apologize, he would often try to get away with mumbling some incoherent jumble of words and a pout.

(Of course it worked every freaking time, because who could resist the man, but damn it was obnoxious.)

"Dolph, if you're going to give me some half-assed apology where you don't really apologize...you can keep it and get the fuck out." He turned just in time to see the blond flinch, teeth sunk into his pink bottom lip, slightly distracting Mike for a second. Then those lips were moving and it clicked he was speaking.

"I don't want to screw this up, okay? I'm just...I'm just an idiot, y'know? About relationships and women and apparently even men. I don't know when to shut up and I can't ever remember when the anniversaries are. I'm shit at relationships and I'm a shit person. I don't know why you or Nikki ever gave me a second look." He paused, glancing up at Mike's face before looking down at his hands again.

"A lot of what I said about you....I feel and fear too." He shook his head as if to erase those words and took a deep breath, bringing his eyes back up to Mike's, and continued, loud and clear for him to hear.

"Look, sometimes I do really dumb and selfish things, but never, ever, doubt my love for you. I know you worry I don't really feel the same way you do, but damn it Mike you make everything so much better and you make me so so happy. How could I not love someone who does everything he can for me? You are someone deserving happiness and someone who will remember the little things. I don't know why you stick around with me at all." He seemed like he was going to continue, wringing his hands and shuffling in his seat, but Mike couldn't stand another second of this. His eyes were damp with tears and his heart was definitely about to break through his ribcage at this rate.

Everything Dolph was saying was what Mike had been dying to hear for so long. He was so in love with the dorky blonde before him. Absolutely gone over him.

It was crazy, then, that Dolph couldn't see what Mike saw. That Dolph questioned why people bothered to stay with him longer than a night and maybe a day. He didn't know about Nikki, or about the various other women Dolph had dated before (and didn't that just make his blood boil), but Mike did it because he was enamored with the way Ziggler stretched like a cat in the morning when he woke up, or how he drank coffee that was from Starbucks exclusively (except when he was in Mike's kitchen). How his boyfriend was obsessed with snapchat, yet wouldn't share his profile with the fans because he was afraid of getting teen nudes (Mike and Dolph's brother Ryan always teased him about that). He loved how the six foot ripped as hell wrestler would sing along to Britney Spears in the shower or into his stupid hair brush in a mirror, wearing only a dress shirt, tie, and socks.

He loved how much Dolph loved comedy, had even gone to dozens of shows across the country in support of him. Loved how he drove a white sports car, wore bright pink shirts and crazy looking wrestling pants in the ring despite the hate and questions of his sexuality, and pulled his hair up in buns so perfectly. He loved those eyes, that smile, his fucking body, his collection of video games, how he slept with his mouth hanging wide open, the way he texted with a million emojis attached to his messages, and his love of animals. Mike adored his laugh, couldn't help but laugh right along with him most of the time. There was so much he loved about the man before him, who looked ready to dash back into the rain, and yet he had no idea. No clue how GONE Mike was for him.

Guess they both had things to work on.

"Dolph, I- I don't know where I have failed in showing you how much I love and adore you, but I'm going to fix that. I'm going to do those cheesy couple things people post on Pinterest and Instagram. I'll show you, babe. Just promise me we'll work on us together. It isn't one sided here. You don't need to feel pressured to be the perfect boyfriend; I love you for YOU. Just...just talk to me, okay? I don't want to lose you." Dolph nodded, his beautiful blue eyes reflecting the street light in the dark of the jeep. In that moment, Mike never felt more in love with someone ever. The overwhelming wave of emotion crashing over him, the feeling of his insides melting and a sick feeling in his stomach.....he'd never felt that with anyone.

"I just feel so damn stupid next to you, Mike. You remember how I like my coffee, always have my shows recorded for when I have time off, and always get the most perfect gift for me. Meanwhile, I make fun of you, I embarrass you, and I forget pretty much everything. I'll never be good enough for you, which is why I always worry-" he paused, looking away from Mike suddenly. With a gentle hand on his shoulder, he continued.

"I'm scared you'll find someone who can do all those things. Who is better for you than I am. The way I feel....it's not something I've felt before. It scares me how much I care about you, how terrified I am of what we have. Some nights I lay there, imagining this scenario where Prince Charming, or sometimes a Princess, come along and you can't help but fall for them. So I give you my blessing, meanwhile falling apart. Then you live happily ever after and I become a recluse forever stuck on you." Mike chuckled at how dramatic this all was, knowing full well that's probably what would happen knowing his dramatic ass boyfriend. Dolph was smiling a little bit, fingers dancing across the back of his hand absentmindedly.

"You're it for me, Mike. I know it's so soon, but I know it." At that, Mike surged forward and pressed their lips together, reveling in how perfect this felt. How he'd never felt this spark with his exes. After a heated exchange, he pulled back a little, still close enough that their noses touched, and smiled.

"You're it for me, babe. I'm head over heels in love. Even though you do things that drive me crazy, I'll never not love you." Dolph hummed, and honestly Mike hated how dark it was in the car. He needed to see his face.

"It's after ten now....wanna head over to the hotel and order a whole bunch of really fattening food and watch stupid game shows?" That laugh he loved rang out, warming his insides again. Man was he in deep here.

"Thought you'd never ask, Mizanin."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second attempt at posting a Miz/Ziggler (Mizler as my mom once called them), so I'm a bit nervous about it. Apparently it's not a popular ship in the WWE fandom, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway!
> 
> I always find it kind of funny that Miz is usually presented as an obnoxious asshole in fics, while Dolph is written as so soft and submissive to anyone he's in a relationship with (this is from the very few wrestling fics I've read), so I wanted to mix it up a bit.
> 
> Besides, we all know Mike is an absolute softie for Maryse, so I can't imagine that would change with anyone else, especially his BEST FRIEND.
> 
> The story has been edited only by me, so please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors. Thank you!


End file.
